Byzantine Sentiments
by matsuky1407
Summary: Chapter 8 - Complicated Feelings - "You are really an idiot when it comes to women, Hayato. You just made Haru cry." *YamaHaruGoku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic. :D I wrote this story because I really feel bad for Haru's onesided love. You see, I'm actually a _TsuHaru_ shipper. Anyhow, this was supposed to be a one-shot but it turned into a multi-chapter story. The first chapter is DRAMATIC because I only intended to vent out my frustration for my OTP (forgive me for the overly used plot) but the succeeding chapters are LIGHT, FUNNY and FEEL-GOOD ones.**

**Anway, as I write this story, it came across my mind that a love triangle between Haru, Yamamoto and Gokudera would be interesting so I am kinda leaning on those pairs now. hihihihi :3 So this is a yamaharugoku fic with slight tsuharu(sorry can't help it!xp)**

**Enjoy reading and I hope you'll like it!:D  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Bottled Emotions**  
**

* * *

_'Why did Haru fall in love with Tsuna-san?_

_At first, it brought happiness._

_It made Haru feel all fluffy inside but now, _

_it gives nothing but pain._

_Haru didn't see this coming._

_It's so painful desu.'_

_._

Haru thought to herself, sitting alone under the bridge where Tsuna had saved her 5 years ago.

This was where she usually cries herself where no one can see her.

Her arms were folded over her knees, with her chin resting on top of the upper arm.

She reminisced about the event that led her to fall in love with Tsuna, murmuring the words that he uttered as he saves her from drowning, _"Hold on to me! I will save Haru with my Dying Will!"_

She felt a pang on her chest as she recalls the words that made her fall in love with him instantly.

Haru whispered sadly to herself, "It was so romantic that Haru decided to be Tsuna-san's bride desu. But-"

.

.

.

"Do you still believe that the Tenth is marrying you?"

.

Haru shuddered when she heard the familiar annoying voice of a silver haired man.

She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

She didn't want anyone to find out that she was hugging herself in a corner, hurting alone.

Of all people who might find her there, why is it Hayato?

His words only made the scar on her chest sore even more.

.

"I won't accept it! No way will I let it happen, stupid woman!"

.

For the first time, Haru didn't dare to refute when Hayato called her a stupid woman.

Usually, she would talk back at him saying, _'Don't call me a stupid woman! Haru is not stupid!_' but this time around, she actually agreed to what he just said.

She shrieked with mixed anguish and sadness in her tone,"I know…Haru is really a stupid woman!"

For a second, Hayato was taken aback with what he heard but he instantly retorted, "Who on earth will admit and call themselves idiots? I didn't know you were that dumb, stupid woman!"

.

Haru couldn't contain her feelings anymore.

She was hurt because of Tsuna and now she has to deal with Hayato who does nothing but annoy the hell out of her.

She stood up and walked up to him. Then she suddenly yelped at him, "That's right. I am a dumb idiot! Haru is really stupid for falling in love with someone who already loves someone else. It was really silly of Haru to declare that she will be the wife of a mafia boss. Though Haru refuses to admit it, you were right all along, Bakadera! I was delusional in believing that Tsuna-san will marry me."

Shocked, Hayato just silently watched Haru when she snapped but he was listening eagerly to every word she says.

Her tears were streaming down her face.

Her shoulders and knees were shaking. Her hands were balled into a fist.

Her voice was trembling as she continued to cry,"Haru really tried her best for Tsuna-san to like her back. Even if Haru noticed that Tsuna-san has feelings for Kyoko-chan, she denied all the indications. She pretended that it was not what she thinks it is. But then, Haru realized that no matter how hard she tries, she cannot make Tsuna-san smile the way Kyoko-chan can. Just her mere presence can make his day. Just one smile from her is enough to make him blush and make his heart melt. I know it because all this time I was watching him, he was also looking at her. "

Haru fell on her knees.

She buried her face into her hands as she continued to sob, "It really hurts to know that of all people, Tsuna-san is in love with Haru's best friend. But Haru swears that she is not mad at Kyoko-chan. I can never hate her. I love her so much like she's my real sister. If the two of them really do end up together, I can wish them happiness from the bottom of my heart." Then her voice begun to slowly fade as she says, "But still, why can't the pain I'm feeling right now subside? The pain is eating me. It hurts. It really hurts so bad."

Seeing that she has somehow started to calm down a bit, Hayato exclaimed, "That is basically why you are dumb, stupid woman. You feign that everything is okay when it is not. If you are hurt then cry but not only to yourself, you idiot! You can talk to aneki, I-pin or Chrome. You are just making everyone worried by pretending to be strong. You cannot deceive everyone with your fake smile, stupid woman!"

"Hahi?" Haru was surprised that she could not say anything.

She expected him to tell her something like _'Didn't I told you so? Stop chasing Juudaime! Look at you now! You look pathetic, stupid woman!'_ But she found herself feeling comforted by his words instead.

"You didn't tell anybody that there is something troubling you because you don't want anyone to worry about you, right? But either way, by not telling anyone, you still made everyone worried about you. Seriously, how bothersome can you get?"

.

She didn't know why but somehow, what Hayato said made her feel all warm inside.

She wiped the tears on her face with the back of her palms. '_Gokudera-san, so that is why…'_

Lost in her thoughts, Haru stared blankly at the silver haired man as he walks away from her.

Hayato suddenly stopped in his tracks when the brunette girl muttered something that startled him,

.

.

.

"I'm sorry for making you worried, Gokudera-san."

.

.

.

"Eh...what did you say? I'm not worried about you at all, stupid woman!" a blushing Hayato grumbled as he met a now beaming Haru.

"But you just said everyone was worried and of course, that also includes you." She grinned at him playfully.

"Shut up, stupid woman!" His eyebrows twitched.

"Don't be shy now. You came here to look for Haru, didn't you?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, idiot. As the right-hand man, I'm just trying to tell you that your strange behavior is bothering Juudaime and the family so I'm warning you, don't be a pain in the ass or I'll seriously blow you up."

"Hai hai. Whatever you say, but let me tell you this just once, Haru really appreciates Gokudera-san for taunting her. Because you were normally being your annoying yourself, Haru got pissed that she was able to let out her bottled emotions. You know, keeping my grief only to myself just makes it even more painful. However, Haru feels a lot better now after having someone listen to her. Thank you, Gokudera-san", She said with a heartfelt smile plastered on her beautiful face.

Upon seeing her warm smile and hearing her soft words, blood rushed into Hayato's face and his heart started to throb so fast.

He got irritated for not understanding what was suddenly wrong with him.

"Tch." Hayato blurted as he turned away immediately to hide his tomato red face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you continue to read the next chapters!:D  
**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Jealousy

* * *

One tedious morning, the hahi girl was trying to listen tentatively in her class, but she cannot help but be distracted by the girls chattering in front of her.

She overheard them talking about how hot and handsome the Smoking Bomb is.

She sighed and shook her head. _'We are now in our last year in high school and yet, they're still talking about the same thing all over again desu. Haru feels bad for these poor girls for having that mean, rude man as their object of affection.'_

One of the girls commented, "He's not only super good-looking but also intelligent. Not to mention, he's the top student in our class, the star section."

The other girl added, "He may have a really bad attitude but that only makes him even more cool and attractive."

Upon hearing this, the brunette girl rolled her eyes and shifted her vision to the guy who is keeping her from getting hold of the top 1 spot.

She suddenly recalled what happened the other day under the bridge.

She rested her chin on her palm and smiled. _'But I guess he's not that bad after all desu. He acts roughly in the outside but he's actually kind and thoughtful in the inside.'_

* * *

**Clang, clang!** The school bell rang.

The petite girl ran after the half-Italian guy, as he made his way out of the room.

As usual, he will come to the rooftop where the 10th boss of Vongola and his gang always eat lunch together.

There was still nobody there when they reached the place, so Haru took the chance to ask him, "Ne, Gokudera-san, Haru will be celebrating Haru's appreciation day two weeks from now, and I want to spend it with you. Save the date, ne?"

Hayato flinched. _'Did she just ask me out? Fuck no. Wait. Where the hell did I even get that idea in the first place?'_

Keeping his cool, he eyed her with scrutiny, "What are you up to, stupid woman? Moreover, what makes you think I'd actually come with you?"

"Hahi! That's rude, Gokudera-san. Haru just wants to show her gratitude for the other day by treating you."

.

.

.

The door flung open, Tsuna, Kyoko and Takeshi arrived and joined the two.

"Yo!" The swordsman took his seat beside the brunette girl who was sitting next to the dynamite guy.

"Konnichiwa, Haru-chan, Gokudera-kun!" The orange haired girl sat across them followed by a smiling dame-Tsuna.

The girl with ponytail happily greeted all the newcomers while Hayato only bothered to enthusiastically greet his beloved Juudaime.

Everyone laid out their lunch boxes and enjoyed their meals with one another.

As they were eating, the girl with doe-like eyes cannot help but be disheartened with the view in front of her.

Everything else seems blurred except for Tsuna and Kyoko who were laughing and talking very close to each other.

_'It seems they really enjoy each other's company, huh? If I were a stranger to them, I would've mistaken them as a couple.'_

The rain guardian spotted the sadness in Haru's eyes even if she was trying to conceal it.

He picked up a sushi from his bento and drew it near the cheerless girl, "Here. Have a bite, Haru. I made it. Let me know what you think."

Noticing his action, Hayato fidgeted. He didn't like the idea of the baseball-idiot putting food into the stupid-woman's mouth and of them sharing the same chopsticks.

Haru opened her mouth to take in the sushi but unexpectedly, it disappeared in the twinkly of an eye.

She barked at the munching Hayato, "Haahii! That's Haru's. Why did you do that, Gokudera-san?"

He ignored her and commented, "Not as bad as I thought it'd be, baseball-idiot!"

Takeshi was slightly irked by Hayato's offbeat action but he just let it slip.

He was used to his rudeness after all.

"Maa, maa. There are still more." He gestured to the lunch box.

Haru just let it pass too and took a sushi from the baseball jock's bento, "Wow~! This is so delicious desu. Any girl would fall in love. You are not only a good athlete but also a good cook, Takeshi-san."

"Really? Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. It is not as good as Oyaji's sushi though." Takeshi said shyly as he scratches the side of his face.

"Tch. Only stupid girls will be infatuated with that baseball-idiot." Hayato hissed. He couldn't understand why the samurai fella ticks him off out of the ordinary. "And as for you, stupid woman, you're just as gluttonous as ever that everything tastes good for you. Maybe behind that petite physique, you are actually hiding a huge belly."

"Haaaahii!" The two bickered and threw curses at each other as usual.

After a while, Haru brought out a bottle of milk from her bag.

She tried to open the lid but it was too tight.

Haru gritted her teeth as she put all her force to open it but failed.

"You can't even open your own drink. How weak." Hayato grumbled yet he reached out his hand to grab the bottle so he could open it for her.

However, the dark-haired teen had taken hold of the bottle first.

"Let me open it for you, Haru." Takeshi uttered, not looking at the girl in pony tail but at the boy with octopus-like hair. His emerald eyes ogled back at him.

Kyoko watched the scene before her with amusement while the spiky brown haired teen beside her shrieked in confusion, _'Hieee! What is going between these two?'_

"Thank you, Takeshi-san. You are such a gentleman unlike Gokudera."

Upon hearing this, the right-hand man's face turned sour and that didn't go unnoticed by the Vongola boss, of course. _'I know Yamamoto always gets on Gokudera-kun's nerves ever since before. However, it seems that there's something about Yamamoto and Haru acting so friendly with each other that throws him off.'_

Haru proceeded to drink her milk.

When she placed it down, a white mustache formed above her lips.

Takeshi reached for his pocket to pull out a handkerchief when suddenly, Haru squeaked, "Haahiiii! What do you think you're doing, Gokudera!"

Kyoko's eyes glistened in astonishment while Tsuna's mouth draped open in shock.

Hayato was holding Haru's face in his hand.

But actually, he was clutching her jaws really hard.

Hayato retorted, "I'm gonna wipe off the milk around your mouth, idiot. That white mustache makes you look even more stupid."

"You could've just told me. I can wipe it off myself. Eeeeek! That's so disgusting desu. How could you brush your thumb over my lips, Bakadera!" She yelped irritably but there were clearly pink streaks across her cheeks.

"Tch. You should thank me for getting rid of the stain on your face, stupid woman!"

* * *

**Clang, clang!** Lunch time's over.

As Tsuna and Kyoko were walking back to their classroom, the orange haired girl said something that took away the smile on the Vongola Decimo's face, "I think those two would make a good couple."

"Eh? You think so, Kyoko-chan?" The brown haired boy muttered faintly as his footsteps became slower.

_His right-hand man and Haru?_ He didn't know how he was supposed to take that.

That never occurred to him before but what frets him is why he was bothered.

It didn't matter to him if they don't go along well and always argue with each other.

If it wasn't their incompatibility that kept him from welcoming the idea, then what was it?

He couldn't figure out.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you also liked the second chapter.**

**BTW, This is set 5 years later.**

**The characters are attending Namimori High School in their senior year.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Hidden Feelings

* * *

Hands in his pockets, the silver haired man was on his way to Decimo's house when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Delicious~! Haru loves it so much desu!"

"That big mouthed stupid woman." He turned to face her direction and saw her eating a mouthwatering cake in her favorite cake shop. His mouth slightly draped open when he saw a distasteful sight,_ 'Why is she with that baseball-idiot?'_

"Thank you for celebrating Haru's appreciation day with me, Takeshi-san. Haru is really happy desu!"

"No, it's my pleasure. It's always fun being with you, Haru."

"I also enjoy your company, Takeshi-san. I'd rather be with you than with that stupid Gokudera! How could he reject Haru after she nicely invited him out?" She pouted.

Takeshi did not respond. He was just staring at her. "What is wrong, Takeshi-san? Is there anything on Haru's face?"

"Ahh…There's cream all over your mouth."

"Hahi! Haru is so unladylike. I'm so embarrassed desu."

Takeshi chuckled a bit, "Don't be. I still find you cute." He beamed at her with his heart-melting smile that can make any girl fall in love. The slightly blushing girl looked away to hide her enchantment from being called cute.

As she was about to grab a napkin on the table, the dark haired teen gripped her wrist to stop her movement. "Let me clean it for you." He touched her chin with his free hand and pulled her face close to him.

"Hahi! Wait, Takeshi-san." He leaned in and slowly licked the cream on the corner of her lips. Her face turned crimson red. She was so surprised that she doesn't know how to react.

Hayato, who was watching from a far, clenched his fist. Takeshi pulled away shortly and gaze at Haru's eyes for a couple of seconds. Then instinctively, he leaned in closer to press his lips with hers._ 'What the fuck! That idiot. What does he think he's doing?'_

Just an inch before the gap closes, Hayato opened his eyes. He was sweating a lot and panting. _'A dream? So it was just a dream, huh?'_ He sighed with relief as he stroked his hair with his fingers. Indeed, it was nothing but a dream yet, the pain he felt seemed so real.

* * *

The Smokin' Bomb decided to drop by his boss' house because he felt uneasy in his apartment. On his way, he caught a glimpse of the baseball jock and the petite girl playing catch by the river._ 'Are you kidding me?'_ He pretended not to see them and continued walking. However, they noticed him and called him out.

"Yo, Gokudera!" Takeshi waved his right arm.

"Gokudera-san~!" Haru shouted will all her might.

He turned to face them, "Shut up, idiots!"

"Are you going to Tsuna's place? We planned to hang out there too. We'll come with you."

"Tch. You don't need to come. If you two idiots wanna flirt, do it somewhere else."

"Hahi! What are you saying, Gokudera-san? We are not flirting!" A flustered Haru grumbled as she was flopping her arms.

He ignored her and resumed marching to his destination. The two immediately followed behind him.

* * *

Like usual, Hayato, Takeshi and Haru were gathered in Tsuna's room. It was already a part of their daily routine to get together there. They spent hours talking about anything under the sun and laughing together. Lambo barged in like he normally does, chased by an upset Ipin. They were a lot taller now and their bodies have grown bigger.

"Lambo, give it back."

"I told you, Lambo-san didn't hide it."

"Lambo-chan, you're still playing a prank on I-pin. You never change. Give it back already." The brunette scolded. He did what he was told. She is someone he can never disobey. Aside from Tsuna's mom, Haru is the only girl who can tame him.

After a while, the now 10-years-old Lambo muttered out of the blue, "Ne, Haru, Lambo-san is now all grown up and handsome. I'm pretty sure you want me to be your boyfriend now."

"Stupid cow, as you grow up, this stupid woman also gets older. And who are you calling handsome, idiot." The silver haired man butted in.

"Lambo-chan, I already told you before. Our age gap is too big desu. You're too young for Haru." The girl with doe-like eyes replied.

"Just get over your stupid puppy crush, stupid cow. Why did you even develop a liking to this stupid woman?" Hayato moaned.

"Shut up, bakadera!" The Italian boy pointed a finger at him, "You're only saying that because you also like Haru."

"Huh? What did you say? Stop spouting nonsense, ahoushi! Don't put me in the same boat as you. I'm not stupid to fall for a stupid woman." Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that his right-man hand was not being honest.

The thunder guardian countered, "You say that but you actually like Haru-nee, don't you? They say guys like to tease the girl they like. The reason why you are mean to Haru-nee is because in truth, you really like her, don't you?"

"Shut up, idiot cow. You want me to chomp a bomb into your throat?"

"Maa, maa. You don't need to act so defensive, Gokudera. Lambo is just pulling your leg." Takeshi waved his hands. Lambo pulled one of his eye bags with his index finger and sticked out his tongue at Hayato. Then, he turned to face Haru once again.

"Ne, Haru, are you sure you're one to refuse? Did you forget? Lambo-san had already seen your everything. You know, I'm willing to take responsibility if you insist." The faces of the other three boys in the room all turned red. Haru gaped in shock at the boy in cow print shirt. _'What happened to the innocent, gullible and cute Lambo-chan before?'_

"Lambo! You shouldn't say something like that." I-pin kicked his head from behind, and this sent him flying to the wall. He burst into tears, just like the 5 years old that he was before. That part of him didn't change at all.

Haru patted his head, "Maa, maa. Stop crying, Lambo-kun. I'm sure you will find another girl when you get older. Haru-nee will always look at you as a little brother no matter how many years pass."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ja, Haru-nee, just like the old times,

.

.

.

can we take a bath together again?"

This time, blood trickled down from the noses of the trio.

Flushed, Haru who was at her limit punched Lambo in the face, and he was sent flying to the wall once again.

* * *

"Minna! Dinner is ready. Time to eat." Everyone went out of the room and headed to the dining area except Haru who was still calming down the sobbing Lambo.

"Sorry, Lambo-chan! Did it hurt so bad? Let's go down now and eat, okay?"

"Listen, Haru-nee, Lambo-san is going to be a really cool and hot guy that no girl can resist. You'll see!"

"Hai hai. I'm pretty sure you'll be an ikemen, Lambo-kun!"

A curve made it ways to Tsuna's face as he was listening silently with his back pressed at the wall beside the opened door of his room. Knowing that everything was fine now, he took a step forward to make his leave. But suddenly, he froze when the thunder guardian asked something that taken him aback.

.

.

.

"Ne, Haru, are you still in love with Tsuna?"

.

.

.

Haru was about to exit the room but her footsteps were brought to a halt. It took her by surprise that she couldn't even turn to look back at Lambo. On the other side of the wall, Tsuna couldn't also move from his spot. He wanted to hear what she was going to say. But at the same time, he was so nervous that the ticking of the clock deafened his hearing.

There was a long pause before she finally answered the question.

.

.

.

"I see. You are still naive, Lambo-kun. You know, Haru's feeling for Tsuna back then was just a crush. It's natural for me to be over him now." She lied.

Upon hearing this, the brown haired boy felt a pang on his chest. He had seen it coming yet he couldn't understand why he was feeling that way. It was two years ago when she suddenly stopped being clingy to him after all. It was during their first year in high school when she began to cease making bentos for him and spurting that he'll be his wife. Wasn't he supposed to be happy that she stalks him no more? Yet, why did he feel like he lost something so precious? More importantly, was it his pride that was hurt when he heard the truth or was it something else?

* * *

-On the way home-

"This is rare. Why are you so quiet, stupid woman?" Hayato was walking ahead of the hahi girl with both his palms on the back of his head.

"Hahi! Haru was just thinking of what Lambo-chan has said desu. And, don't call Haru stupid!"

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about that stupid cow. So you're a pedophile now?"

"I wasn't contemplating about that, idiot! It's just that,

.

.

.

he asked me if I was still in love with Tsuna-san."

"Tch. That's nothing new." He pretended to be uninterested.

"You see, I told Lambo-chan that it was just a crush so it's natural for me to be over him. But you know, Haru actually stopped being all over Tsuna-san a couple of years ago because I didn't want to get in between him and Kyoko-chan. I thought that I may be keeping him from confessing to Kyoko-chan because he didn't want to hurt me. Besides, when that time comes, I don't want the others to worry about how I'd feel. It'd better for them to think that Haru was not serious and that it was just a crush."

"Why are you telling me this, stupid woman? Go and find someone else to talk about that love crap." He said that but deep inside, he was happy that she was opening up to him.

She ignored his comment and continued, "But to tell you the truth, I pushed myself away from Tsuna-san because I was afraid to seriously fall in love with him. It all began when loving him started to become so painful. I told myself that I had to stop from falling deeper because if I didn't, I'd only get even more hurt."

.

.

.

"Even so, you're still hurting right now, stupid woman. Besides, after all these years, Juudaime and Sasagawa are still just friends. To be honest, I used to see you as an aggressive woman, so I never would've thought that you'd give up that easily. Anyway, why are you women so emotional? Seriously, one moment you're blissful then after a while, you turn into drama queens. Mendokusai."

She chuckled slightly, "You say that but still, thank you for listening once again, Gokudera-san."

"I didn't want to listen to you, idiot. You just kept on spouting nonsense with your big unstoppable mouth. It's not like I can shut my ears to keep myself from hearing the crap you were blabbering about." They stopped walking and stood face to face in front of the Miura Residence.

"That's why I kept on pestering you yesterday so I can thank you properly. I'll ask you again for the last time. How about eating cakes with me on Haru's appreciation day, ne?" His nightmare about Takeshi and Haru this morning flashed in his mind.

"Tch. In order to shut you up... Fine, just this once. It's your treat anyway."

.

.

.

Haru was shocked. She couldn't believe it. "Hahi! Did you just say yes?"

"What else could it mean, stupid woman?"

"Ja…" She interwined her little finger with his and pulled it up, "It's a promise, ne?" She smiled at him and ran off inside her house, leaving a blushing Hayato.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites and story alerts. I'm sorry if this chapter might have disappointed and bored you to death since it's longer than usual. Anyway, thanks for following and it'd make me even happier if you let me know what you think! Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Once again, thank you to those who read, reviewed, added to favorites and followed this story. There isn't really anything much to expect from this chapter so I'm sorry. T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Taken for Granted**  
**

* * *

One Sunday afternoon, a certain brown haired girl with doe like eyes was knocking at the front door of the Sawada residence. "Huh? I wonder why no one is getting the door."

Haru opened it and entered the house. "Ojamashimasu~!"

.

_**'It is so quiet desu. Is no one home?'**_

_**.**_

Haru headed to Tsuna's room hoping that her friends are gathered there but when she flung the door open, no one was in sight. She heard the sound of a door opening not far from the room so she moved to see who it was.

A flush covered her face when she saw Tsuna wrapped only in towel covering barely his hips up to his thighs. His upper body was glistening in her eyes. She never thought that the boy running around in boxers before has grown this hot in just 5 years. He was not muscular but he has the right cuts and abs. Her mouth draped open as she watched him, drying his hair with a white towel.

The spiky haired boy let the towel drop around his neck when suddenly, he took notice of the girl in pony tail standing a couple of meters away from him. For a split a second, they froze when their eyes met then the silence was broken when Tsuna screamed in embarrassment.

.

.

.

"Waaah! H-haru, w-what are you doing here?" The flustered boy uttered.

"Hahi! G-gomenasai, Tsuna-san. H-Haru didn't see anything." She turned the opposite direction with her palms covering her eyes.

"It's okay. It is just that you surprised me."

She chuckled awkwardly, "Ja, Haru is actually on her way out. I will take my leave now. Bye!"

.

_**'Haru needs to get out of here. It was so embarrassing desu. Tsuna-san caught me staring at him, more of drooling over him.'**_

_**.**_

"Wait." He grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave."

The physical contact made her heart thump so fast.

.

_**'What does Tsuna-san think he is doing? He is barely naked and he is standing this close to me.'**_

_**.**_

"I can't make you leave just like that when you've made your way to come here." It was an excuse. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to spend time with her. It was like ages when it has been just the two of them together. They always hang out but it never really felt they were talking to each other. "Just wait a minute. I will get dressed very quickly then I'll ask you to come in. okay?"

"Okay." Even if she denies it, she really wanted to be around him.

* * *

Tsuna made Haru sit on his bed while he sat on his computer chair.

"So, Haru, what brings you here? Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing really. Haru was just a little lonely at home desu. I thought everyone would be here."

"Ahh. Okasan went grocery shopping with Ipin and Lambo. Bianchi and Reborn also tagged along. I didn't come with them because you know, I'm kinda old for that now. And Gokudera-kun surprisingly still hasn't come here yet but any time now I'm sure he will be here."

She giggled. "Gokudera-san is like your stalker, Tsuna-san. Sometimes, I even wonder if he's gay for you."

"Hiee! Don't joke about something like that, Haru."

"Tee-hee! I'm just teasing you. Gokudera-san is really such a loyal and faithful right-hand man to you. I think his dedication for you is really admirable."

"Though I think it's too much sometimes. I just want him to treat me as a friend and not as his boss."

"You are really such a nice person, Tsuna-san." She beamed sincerely at him.

That made him feel all warm inside. It was like forever when she last smiled at him that way.

.

It became awkward after that.

Being alone with just each other somehow made them feel nervous and uneasy.

It was as if there was really nothing for them to talk about.

They tried their best to have a normal conversation but they always end up in awkward silence after a random topic.

After all, it has really been a long time when it was just the two of them together.

.

.

.

'_**Over the years, Haru got along pretty well with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun. The way they interact with each other seemed so natural. It was good that she became closer with them but it felt like she became distant to me. Why did it turn out like this?'**_

'_**C'mon say something, Haru. You're always so high-spirited and you spurt about random things every time. You're finally alone with Tsuna-san now. What are you being tongue-tied for?'**_

.

.

.

Her train of thoughts was distracted when Tsuna suddenly murmured, "I wonder what Haru thinks of Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun?"

"Hahi!" Her chocolate eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean, Tsuna-san?"

"Huh? What is it, Haru?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"Just now, you asked what Haru thinks about Takeshi-san and Gokudera-san."

"EH?"

.

_**'No way! I'm really an idiot. I can't believe I just said my thoughts out loud. I need to find an excuse.'**_

.

"Eto..What I mean is, they are really popular with the girls in our school, right? Between them, who do you think is going to be Prom King? I mean, it is won by votes, right? Since both of them have their fansclub, I'm pretty sure they're the ones who will compete for the title. So I was wondering what do you think, Haru?" Tsuna muttered nervously_. _

_**.**_

_**'That is totally lame. I really feel like an idiot right now.'**_

_**.**_

"I see. Well to be honest, Gokudera-san is quite handsome himself because he is half-Italian, not to mention he is very smart but athletic guys are really hot and irresistible desu. Let's see…Takeshi-san is a boy next door type that has a smile that makes girls' panties drop but Gokudera-san's cool and badass attitude makes the girls wanna throw their bras at him too. It is also a plus point that Gokudera-san can play the piano and Takeshi-san is a great cook. Hmm, Haru wonders which is more sweet and appealing, a guy who plays an instrument or a guy who prepares a romantic dinner. Anyway, that is really a tough question, Tsuna-san. Haru doesn't really know. Fangirls' fantasies are limitless desu."

"It's okay. I just happened to ask." The Vongola boss was glad that she answered without asking why he even came up with the question in the first place, but hearing her talk about them somehow made him feel a little down.

.

_**'I wonder if Haru was just speaking in place of the fangirls or does the way she described them actually reflect what she thinks about them?**_

_**.**_

"But now that you mention it, Haru wonders who they will take to prom. I mean, they have lots of admirers but I never actually see them close with any girl desu."

.

'_**They really aren't close to any girl except you, Haru.'**_ Tsuna whispered to himself. _**'Wait. Then, when prom comes, both of them might actually ask Haru to be their date. Hieee! I don't even wanna think about it. ' **_

Suddenly, Haru asked him something that taken him aback.

.

.

.

"Ne, Tsuna-san, you'd probably ask Kyoko-chan to be your prom date, right?" It took her a lot of courage to blurt it out. She grinned, trying her best to conceal the pain.

"Eh? W-what? H-how did..I-is it that obvious?" The blushing lad stammered.

"You think I didn't notice, Tsuna-san? You are not the only one who has hyper intuition, you know. Haru's woman's intuition is pretty accurate too." She smirked, pretending that it didn't hurt. She can clearly see the pink streaks on his cheeks, and it was agonizing. "I'm cheering you on, Tsuna-san! It is our last year in high school so you better confess to Kyoko-chan already."

"But you know, I'm not really popular like Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun. There is really nothing great about me. I'm just dame-Tsuna. I don't think I'm fit for her."

There was a long pause before the brunette girl exclaimed,

.

.

.

"You are really stupid, Tsuna-san!"

.

"EH?" His orange orbs widened in shock. Haru just called him stupid.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe Kyoko-chan likes you too, and perhaps she's just also waiting for you to tell her how you feel?" She gripped his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes. "She could've just settled with one of the guys that have been hitting on her all this time but she remained single until now. What do you think is her reason for that?"

"Haru." He looked at her gently.

"And never look down at yourself, Tsuna-san! Don't ever say that there is nothing great about you because you are the kindest person I've ever met. You possess a gentle, caring and compassionate heart. You are always doing your best for others. That is why I-". She cut herself off realizing what she was about to say. She removed her hands off his shoulders and bit her lips, "That is why I...

.

.

.

I think you are great just the way you are for Kyoko-chan."

For a moment, Tsuna felt his heart racing. Hearing Haru's description of him made his whole being melt. However, that blissful feeling was suddenly replaced by frustration. He thought he was crazy for even thinking for a second or two that she will say _'That is why I fell for you.'_ Rather, she told him that he was great the way he is for Kyoko. But why didn't that made him happy? Instead, it seemed he was a bit disappointed that it wasn't what he expected.

Nevertheless, he smiled softly at her, "Thank you, Haru."

"Also… earlier, I thought you kind of look manly and a bit handsome." She turned her back and folded her arms. "But don't take that the wrong way!"

The spiky haired boy chuckled.

"Hahi! What is funny, Tsuna-san?"

"Nothing. I just remembered how crazy and silly you were before when you say I'm cool or something like that. But now, you are acting all shy and feminine. It's cute." Tsuna froze realizing what he just said.

.

_**'Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that last sentence but it came out.'**_

_**.**_

Haru didn't know how to respond to that. She was caught off guard. She couldn't even turn to look at him because she can feel the heat radiating from her face.

Fortunately, they heard Lambo's blabbering getting louder and louder which means his mom and the others were close to reaching home. They proceeded to go out from his room to welcome them. Tsuna was about to reach for the door knob when all of sudden, it turned and made a squeaking sound. The door flung open and there appeared Hayato.

"Good afternoon, Juudaime!"

"Konnichiwa, Gokudera-kun!" He greeted back and then he turned to the petite girl, "Just like I told you, sooner or later Gokudera-kun is going to pop out of nowhere." The hahi girl giggled.

"Tch. What the? You are also here baka-onna!"

* * *

**-On the way home-**

Haru was walking behind Hayato when she suddenly grabbed the tip of his shirt.

"What now?"

She leaned her forehead on his broad back. This sent chills down on his spine.

"Chotto..What do you think you're doing, baka-onna?"

The petite girl uttered with a sad tone, "Let me stay like this even just for a while, please?" She clenched the back of his shirt and started to sob quietly.

"Mattaku…" There is no way he can push her away when she's crying like that. Not when he had already develop a soft spot for her. He let her weep softly at his back without saying anything. A moment later, she finally began to speak.

"Gokudera-san, Haru has confirmed it today. Tsuna-san really likes Kyoko-chan. Even if he said it indirectly, it still boils down to that. Why? Why can't it just be me? Life is so unfair. And what was that? Calling me cute all of a sudden. How can I get over him when just a simple word like that can make me feel all fluffy inside? I hate myself."

"Telling Juudaime that you are rooting for him and Sasagawa only to find yourself sobbing now. You asked that for yourself, stupid woman."

"I know I'm really stupid. I dug my own grave. Now, it's only a matter of time for them to- Wait a minute, you were listening all that time?" She pulled away from him.

"Un, I was there long enough to hear that you said I'm quite handsome." He smirked.

"Hahi!" She flushed in embarrassment. "H-Haru would never say something like that! Well, maybe I did but I didn't mean it not even a little bit!"

"Baka, I heard you. No use denying it now. You even said I was cool and badass that girls would want to throw their undies on me." He grinned triumphantly.

"I wasn't only talking about you that time. I was also complimenting Takeshi-san. You…you cocky bastard!" She sneered back at him.

"Tch. I'm way better than that baseball-idiot. His spiky black hair wouldn't even match up to my silky silver hair. And he doesn't even have any fashion sense. He's too plain."

That made her chuckled slightly. She didn't see that coming. Of all the retorts he could say, that was the least she expected. "I can't see how your octopus hairstyle is better than Takeshi-san's haircut. And I don't know how that punk outfit and creepy accessories make you look better."

"Shut up, stupid woman! You call yourself a girl when you don't even have a sense of style and fashion." She was supposed to be offended by what he said but somehow, hearing that made her giggle even more.

"What is funny, baka-onna?"

"Nandemonai desu. I was just wondering why I only realized it now that Gokudera-san is fashion-conscious." She beamed at him. Maybe she can't see what those fangirls see in him but she sees a side of him that no one else can. He always calls her stupid but he's the one who comforts her. He acts rough but behind that, he truly cares. As she gets closer to him, she realized that there is a lot about him that has yet to be discovered. Much to her surprise, there was also a cute side of him and it makes her want to know him more.

"Tch. Atarimae desho." He doesn't care anymore if she might be mocking him but whatever. What matters is she's not crying anymore. For all the years that he has always made her agitated, he was gladdened that for the first time he had finally made her laugh.

* * *

**A/N:I know a lot of you doesn't really care much about Tsuna so I'm sorry to disappoint you that this chapter was almost all about him. I think I still have a soft spot for him. Though I do understand he doesn't deserve Haru, I just can't make him happy with Kyoko without making him realize what he's loss for taking Haru for granted. Anyway, I promise to start writing about the 598680 love triangle in the next chapters already. **

**Anyway, please review! It would really inspire me.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is following and supporting this story. It's what keeps me going. Anyway, I'm not sure if you are going to appreciate this chapter. This might not be what you're expecting and t********he characters are very OOC so please forgive me. orz**

**But oh well, here is what I came up with.  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - School Trip  
**

* * *

"Why do I have to be partnered with a stupid woman like you on our school trip? Damn it. I want to ride on the same bus with Juudaime. I'm his right-hand man. I need to be next to him."

"No use complaining, Gokudera-san. It can't be helped since we are on the same class desu. And how many times do I have to tell you? Haru is not stupid!"

"Shut up. You are annoying." Hayato was sitting next to the window with a bored expression on his face. He was looking aimlessly at the view outside with his hand underneath his chin.

"Here. Just eat." He moved his vision towards her and saw her holding out a potato chip towards his mouth. That made him blush slightly.

"What are you doing?" It was really tempting but he looked away and brushed her off. "I don't want any."

"C'mon. We still have two hours before we get to the sea side. Haru brought a lot of snacks. You should at least eat something desu."

"Tch. How are you going to wear a bikini later if you're eating too much now, idiot!"

"Hahi!" She flushed in embarrassment. She puffed her cheeks then an idea suddenly flashed in her mind.

.

.

.

"I didn't know Gokudera-san was looking forward to see Haru in a swimsuit that much." She crossed her arms and smirked triumphantly.

"Haah?! Who would want to see you?" He grumbled irritably to hide the red tint spreading across his face. "I'd rather go blind, dumb woman. You don't have any sex appeal at all."

Haru heated up like a boiling kettle. _'I'll make you eat your own words later, Bakadera! Just wait and you'll see.'_

* * *

They didn't talk for the rest of the trip. Hayato just took a nap as he listened to some rock music while Haru read some manga she has brought.

When they reached their first destination, they visited some historical villages, shrines and tea ceremony gardens. After sightseeing and experiencing old Japanese culture, they proceeded to their hotel by the sea. They checked-in their luggage and ate lunch. In the afternoon, they hiked all the way to the mountains and went to see a temple. And then finally at 3pm, they were free to swim and play at the beach.

"Juudaime~! Finally, I get to see you. The day trip was boring as hell." The silvered haired boy came running to Vongola Decimo who was sitting under an umbrella with the school idol, Kyoko.

"Ah Gokudera-kun! Here you are. Where is Haru?" The brunette haired boy asked.

"Who knows? She might still be in her room, changing. She ate a lot of snacks earlier so she's probably too embarrassed to come out."

Not long after, the baseball jock arrived, holding a bag of drinks. "Yo Gokudera! You are also here." He handed each of them a can of juice.

The four were enjoying their drinks when suddenly Tsuna dropped his beverage.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Takeshi followed his line of vision and his mouth gaped open.

"Tch. Baseball-idiot, what are you staggering for?" Like the two spiky haired boy, the Smoking Bomb was also muzzled by a mesmerizing view.

.

.

.

A dazzling hot girl in a black two-piece bikini was heading their direction. Everyone was turning their heads as she makes her entrance. Her soft, creamy breasts and long, slender legs are making all the guys in the beach drool.

"Sorry for making you wait, guys." The brunette girl merrily greeted as she tilted her head on one side.

"Wow, Haru-chan! You look very stunning and sexy." The orange haired girl commented.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan. You also look very charming in your pink and green bikini."

"But you are an eye-catcher, Haru-chan. Everyone was entranced by your beauty. You even made our boys drop their jaws." This made the trio snap back to reality.

.

"No, Kyoko-chan, it's not what you think. I wasn't-" The blushing boy was trying to justify himself.

"Tch. Like hell I was. The lacey edges just caught my attention. Did you sew you that from a curtain or what?"

"Hahi! That's so rude, Gokudera-san! I think it's your mouth that's needed to be sewn."

.

Everyone laughed as they watch the two bicker once again. Right just then, a flock of girls swarmed to Takeshi and they invited him to play beach volleyball. Since he has a warm and friendly personality, he couldn't reject his fans, and so he entertained them. The dynamite guy's fans also came for him but they were only chased away by his harsh yells.

Kyoko then invited Haru to swim but she kindly turned her down, "Sorry, Kyoko-chan. Haru still hasn't put on some sun screen. Maybe later. How about you go first with Tsuna-san?"

"Alright! Let's go and play in the water then, Juudaime!" The dense right-hand man exclaimed.

Kyoko and Tsuna walked to the seashore followed by Hayato behind them. Then suddenly a hand pulled the storm guardian away without the two teenagers realizing that he disappeared.

"What are you doing, stupid woman? Let go of me! I want to swim with Juudaime."

"Moron! You will only just get in their way. For heaven's sake, leave the two of them alone so Tsuna-san can make a move already." He didn't say a word and just fixed his emerald orbs on her chocolate eyes with concern.

"What? Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes. Haru is okay desu."

* * *

The two sat back underneath their beach umbrella. Under the shade, Haru can't do anything but watch the painful sight. Tsuna was pushing around the swimming tube that Kyoko was sitting on while she splashes water at him. She cringed in pain as she watched them laugh and have fun.

The girl with big doe-like eyes shook her head.

.

'_No! Haru shouldn't be sulking in a corner. _

_This is my last school trip in high school. I should be having fun desu._

_Wait a minute. I feel like I've forgotten something._

_Ah, that's right! How can I forget?"_

_._

She eyed the man sitting beside her._ 'So you think Haru has no sex appeal at all, huh? I'll show you, bakadera!'_

.

The girl in black bikini bent one of her knees towards her and let the other leg stretched flat. She started to rub sunblock lotion between her palms then she ran them down to her forearms and to her upper arms.

Hayato glanced at her and his face instantly heated up when he saw what she was doing. _'Chotto. What does this stupid woman think she's doing?'_ He immediately looked away but he cannot stop the urge to throw side glances at her.

Haru playfully stroked her nape and neck then her fingers teasingly traveled down to her cleavage.

The silver haired boy gulped. _'Oi. Doesn't she give a fuck that a man is sitting next to her or she's not bothered because he doesn't see me as a man? Damn woman! What do you take me for?'_

The brunette girl continued to tenderly massage her stomach in a circular motion. After that, she started to caress her long, slender legs. _'How is that, bakadera? You may be an arrogant, cold bastard but you are still only a man desu.'_

Hayato concentrated in keeping the blood in his nose from dripping but it seemed he was almost at his limit. He sighed in relief when he saw her changing position but he stiffened when he found her lying face-down.

.

.

.

"Ne, can you help Haru put sunblock lotion on her back, Go-ku-de-ra-kun~?"

This caused the silver haired man to shudder but he held himself together. _'Calm down, Hayato. This stupid woman must have something up her sleeves. That's right. Was it because I told her she has no sex appeal?'_

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, p-l-e-a-s-e?"

Even if he knew she was just playing around, he couldn't help but be enticed. She was lying down right beside him with just a tiny piece of clothing covering barely her private parts and exposing too much of her skin. Even if he denies it, his manly instinct is telling him he really wanted to touch and feel her.

'_Gokudera-san's face looks troubled but cute.' _Haru giggled in her mind._ 'I guess this is enough before he even spouts that I'm disgusting or – eh? No way!'_

_._

_._

_._

A small squeak escaped her lips as cold liquid and warm hands touched her back. The physical contact caused her body to tremble slightly. Having her back caressed by someone from the opposite sex sent her body tingling. She tried to suppress the feeling as she covered her mouth to avoid a moaning sound from seeping from her mouth.

'_What the hell am I doing? I'm acting like a pervert.' _The red-faced boy couldn't resist the temptation as if his body has moved on its own. His mind was telling him no but his body would not obey. He was hungrily staring at her nape as he ran his hands on her back.

.

"What are you two doing?" A familiar voice made them jump in surprise. Then, a scream was heard from the hahi girl.

"Ahhhhhhh! That hurts desu."

"Ah Juudaime, you're back. It's nothing. I was just scratching this stupid woman's back. She said the itchiness was killing her. It must be an insect bite." Hayato said nervously as sweat ran down his face. He glanced over the brunette girl and saw her giving him a look full of daggers.

"We came back to get you. We wanted to have fun with you, guys, but it seems you're already having fun here by yourselves." Kyoko gave them a knowing smile.

"No, we are not!" The two blushing teenagers shouted in unison.

* * *

Their clique spent the rest of their free time playing some beach games and activities until sunset.

On their way back to the resort, Haru's leg suddenly started to cramp up. Takeshi immediately attended to her. He knows very well how to handle this kind of glitch since as an athlete, he surely came across this numerous times.

He softly massaged her leg and this made Haru go red in the face. Then, he gently stretched the sore muscle until the cramp went away.

"Thank you, Takeshi-san, Haru feels better now."

He placed his one hand on her back and the other under her knees then he carried her in bridal-style.

"Hahi! Takeshi-san, put Haru down. It's embarrassing. Many people are looking at us."

"It's fine. Your leg is injured."

"I can walk already and, no, it's not okay desu. I'm receiving death glares from your fangirls. Haru doesn't want to die yet."

He chuckled at the extremity of her imagination, "Don't worry! I won't let them lay a finger you. And besides, it's not only girls who are watching. Look! Even guys. They must be jealous that I'm carrying a beautiful girl in my arms."

That made her blush slightly but she didn't take it seriously. She thought Takeshi is naïve and carefree so there can possibly be no special meaning behind what he says. And besides, they're very close friends.

Kyoko, Tsuna and Hayato was walking behind them.

"How sweet! Being carried in a bridal-style during sunset."

"Tch. Attention-seeking idiots." The Smoking muttered under his breath.

* * *

The night fell and the moon was shining brightly. Haru strolled around the beach when suddenly she heard a boy and a girl talking.

"Yamamoto-san, I really like you. Please go out with me."

.

'_**Hahi! Haru runs into a confession scene. Eavesdropping is bad but I'm really curious desu.' **_**She hid herself behind a huge rock.**

.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your feelings but I'm very sorry. I cannot go out with you."

.

'_**Poor girl! I wonder how many girls had Takeshi-san already turned down using that line.'**_

.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm already contented that I could confess my feelings to you but please at least let me know why."

"Well... Actually,

.

.

.

I already have someone I like."

.

'_**Ouch. That's got to be painful to hear. I wanna hug her. Haru understands her feelings so well. Liking someone who already likes someone else. Wait. That is not the point here. Takeshi-san has someone he likes? Haru doesn't even know about that. We are very close, aren't we? Why didn't he tell me about it?'**_

_**.**_

"Who? Let me guess,

.

.

.

Is it Miura Haru?"

.

'_**Hahi! Me?' **_**Her heart suddenly started to beat rapidly.**

.

"Eh?"He chuckled, "Why would you think so?"

.

'_**That's right! What is this girl saying? Where did she get that idea?'**_

_**.**_

"Because she is the only girl you are very close with. But,

.

.

.

doesn't she already have Gokudera-san?"

.

'_**HHAAHHII! Me and Gokudera?! That is the worst thing I've ever heard! Who in their crazy mind would assume that we are together?'**_

_**.**_

The girl added, "They are like a bickering couple, aren't they? I also heard he walks her home everyday. It must not be her then since the three of you are really close friends."

Takeshi just laughed it off, "Beats me. I'm sorry but I got to catch up with my friends now. You should go too because the bonfire is almost starting."

.

.

.

The rain guardian walked away with a serious expression on his face. He was irritated but he wouldn't let it get on his nerves. _'So it wasn't just me who is noticing their sudden closeness, huh? Am I falling behind?"_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Honestly, I do not know where this story heading. I just write what comes in my mind but I hope you're enjoying it anyway. School trip arc is about 3 chaps long so anything can happen. Waaah! But I actually don't know what's gonna happen from now. Reviews are highly appreciated!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Bonfire Night

* * *

It was 8'oclock in the evening and all Namimori high school students were gathered at the seashore for the bonfire night. Surrounding the huge flickering fire light were chattering teenage boys and girls. There were some groups of friends who were roasting marshmallows. There were several couples who were dancing in the moonlight. And there were a few who were sitting by the fireplace warming their numb hands just like a certain brown haired girl.

The said girl looked on her left and saw a couple cuddling with each other. She turned to her right and saw a boy asking his girlfriend to dance. She sighed and thought to herself,_ 'Screw all these couples. You're all just gonna break up when you enter college desu.'_

Realizing that an unpleasant thought crossed her mind, she shook her head and slapped her face repeatedly_, 'Hahi! What are you thinking, Haru? You are just bitter that you are going to graduate high school without having a boyfriend desu. Stop thinking about others negatively.'_

Using a twig, Haru drew a naked, winged boy with a bow and arrow on the sand. Then, she added two horns and a tail to the popular figure. _'Cupid-san, why are you so unfair to me? I am losing my faith on you. Haru also wants a prince charming who will sweep her off her feet. Why won't you give-'_

"As expected of an idiot woman, you are doing something stupid."

"Hahi!" The startled young woman yelped in surprise. "If you are just gonna insult Haru then just stay away, Gokudera-san. You're the last person I want to be with right now."

"You presumptuous woman, I didn't come for you. I am looking for Juudaime but I can't see him anywhere around here. "

"You don't need to worry. I saw him with Kyoko-chan earlier. You shouldn't interfere with them."

"Tch." He sat beside her.

'_Stupid Gokudera! Don't sit next to me. People are gonna get the wrong idea especially in this bonfire's romantic atmosphere.'_ She moved a little far from him. "I told you to go away desu."

"Who are you to order me around? I will stay wherever I want." Hayato saw a trace of sadness in her chocolate brown eyes that is why he couldn't leave her alone. He wanted to be there for her but he would never admit it.

'_Cupid-san, why are you doing this to me? I asked for a prince not an ogre. But to be fair, Gokudera-san certainly looks like a prince, that I couldn't deny, but his attitude is definitely of an ogre.' _The hahi girl kneeled on the sand and bowed her head countless times_. 'I'm sorry, Cupid-san. Please forgive Haru. I will never question you again and put horns and tail on your cherub–like appearance. Please don't curse my love life desu.'_

"You crazy woman, what the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind?"

Haru threw him a menacing look then she sarcastically replied, "Nandemonai desu. Just acting stupid."

* * *

Not long after, Takeshi approached the two and handed each of them a stick of roasted marshmallows. Then, he sat on the space in between them. This made the storm guardian's eyebrows twitched.

"Thank you, Takeshi-san. This is really delicious."

"Tch. Is this your definition of delicious? It tastes burnt."

"Burnt marshmallows are the best desu. Roasting made them gooey and tastier."

"Idiot, how is that any good? They've become viscous and tasted like charcoal."

"Opinions aside, it's rude for you to comment like that when Takeshi-san was generous enough to give you one."

"I didn't ask for it. And people do not do kind things just so they can be thanked in return."

"Why you-!"

"Maa, maa. I don't really mind, Haru. Just stop arguing over such a trifle thing."

"Tch." The irritated man stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going, Gokudera?"

"Anywhere away from the two of you." Why was he so vexed over such a trivial matter? He couldn't understand himself anymore. Jealousy was taking over him but he was too dense to realize it.

* * *

Takeshi reached out his hand to Haru as he stood in front of her, "Shall we dance?"

The brunette haired girl tilted her head on one side and gave him a questioning look, "Why are you asking Haru to dance, Takeshi-san?"

"Because it will be ungentleman-like of me to not ask such a beautiful girl like you." _Strike 2._ That is the second time he called her beautiful and just like the first time, she was caught off guard once again.

For a split second, Haru felt her heart skipped a beat. Her chocolate brown eyes blinked, "Hearing compliments is one of women's weaknesses and it makes us blush instantly. But don't think I will say yes to you just because you said I'm pretty."

He laughed, "You're really different from the other girls, Haru. But are you sure want to keep yourself glued to that log that you're sitting on?"

She pouted her lips then she said playfully. "Since there are many girls who'd like to be in my position, I will take your offer desu. Haru thinks it would be fun to see your fangirls rage in jealousy." She stood up and put her hand over his palm.

The two joined the dancing and swinging figures circling the large iridescent flame. Haru rested one of her hands over Takeshi's shoulder while she clasped the other with her partner's palm. The baseball jock placed his other hand on her waist.

"I thought you didn't want to die yet." He said jokingly.

"Just watching the other couples flirting and cuddling with each other is already killing me desu. If jealousy can kill then Haru would prefer to be the one being envied rather than one being jealous."

He chuckled, "You know, you can really be unpredictable at times, Haru."

"Your foot movements are unpredictable as well, Takeshi-san. You obviously do not have any experience in dancing desu. You stepped on Haru's foot for more than 3 times now."

"Sorry." He said shyly then he beamed his heart melting smile at her.

Haru slighty blushed seeing his cute face, "Mou…You are helpless desu. Haru will teach you."

* * *

From a distance, Hayato balled his fists as he watched the two swaying back and forth with the music. He felt even more upset when he saw the stupid woman laughing as the baseball-idiot twirls her around. When the music became slower, Haru rested her head on Takeshi's shoulder and this made Hayato's heart cringed in pain. The sight of them hugging and dancing very close to each other infuriated him to great extent. For a second, he thought of getting in between them and pulling Haru away from Yamamoto but he kept himself from doing so. There is no way he was going to do something stupid like that. The smoking bomb lit a cigarette as he walked away farther.

Meanwhile, the rain guardian could smell the strawberry scent coming from Haru's hair as he caged the petite girl in his embrace. He wondered if she could hear his heart beating fast as their bodies press against each other. He wanted to freeze time and make this moment last forever. But just when he was feeling that he could not be able to let go, she suddenly pulled away from him.

"Sorry, Takeshi-san, but Haru needs to answer the call of nature."

When Haru left, a herd of girls immediately hovered to the baseball jock. He was surprised to see that there was already a waiting line for those who wanted to be his dancing partner. He sighed knowing that this was probably going to be a long night.

* * *

The brown haired girl stopped from running when she saw a hammock tied between two coconut trees. She sat on it with her hand clutched over her chest.

._'Why is Haru's heart thudding so fast?_

_Calm down, Haru._

_You're just two friends hugging, that's all.'_

.

She lied down on the hammock and rocked herself.

.

'_It's that girl's fault._

_She said something that Haru has never even thought of before._

_Now, I can't get it out of my head. I can't even look at Gokuder-san and Takeshi-san the way I used to._

_I'm sure I don't feel anything for them and they don't see me in a romantic light likewise but it just suddenly became awkward._

_Or maybe it's just me?'_

_._

As she lost herself in deep thoughts, her eyelids started to become heavy and it was only a matter of time until she fell asleep.

* * *

A thunderous explosion stirred her slumber. When she opened her eyes, she saw gigantic, hot, burning streaks of light illuminating the sky. She hurriedly got up on her feet to run back to their place.

When she got there, she saw the people watching the fireworks display crowding. As she passed through the jam-packed area, she looked left and right to search for her friends but she didn't see any sign of them.

Haru continued to look around and she saw that everybody has an expression of amazement on their faces. Then suddenly, it hit her. Everyone was watching the flashing dancing colors in the sky with their friends and loved ones but there she was standing all by herself with no one to share the spectacular view with.

Everything suddenly turned black and white for Haru. All sounds were muted out and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She felt so lonely in the middle of the gleeful and excited crowd. She looked again in all directions and saw groups of friends holding hands and girls trapped in their boyfriends embrace. Tears started to swell up in the corner of her eyes as she had never felt so alone before. She was looking forward to see the fireworks but watching it alone was much worse than not seeing it at all.

The clear salty liquid was on the verge of trickling down her face, when all of a sudden, she felt a strong hand gripped her wrist.

"Stupid woman, finally, I found you. Juudaime asked me to look for you before the fireworks started. Seriously, how troublesome can you get."

For the first time, Haru felt so happy and relieved to be greeted by Hayato's presence. She felt like she was a damsel in stress saved by her prince charming. The dull scene she was staring at earlier was painted with bright tints and hues.

"Hurry up. We need to get back to where Juudaime is. We missed half of it already." He dragged her arm but she caught his wrist to stop his movement.

"We're going to miss everything if you insist on finding our way back desu. Let's just watch it from here."

.

.

.

He didn't know what has gotten to him that he gave in to what she said. Deep inside, maybe that was actually what he really wanted. Just the two of them watching the dark night sky being covered by gigantic sparklers.

He laid his emerald eyes on her face and he saw that tears were flowing down from her chocolate brown eyes. He wondered why she was crying when there was no trace of hurt or sadness on her face. He smirked on the thought that maybe she is happy to see the fireworks with him just like the way he is with her.

Hayato decided that he wouldn't deny his true feelings anymore, at least not to himself. Maybe the stupid cow was right. Maybe the reason why this stupid woman was driving him insane was because he likes her all along.

.

.

.

When the fireworks display ended, Haru turned to face Hayato. He was the last person she expected to enjoy this dramatic event with but she proved herself wrong. Just having him right there, made her feel warm and happy.

Shades of red crept over her face when she realized that she was still holding his arm. That meant she was holding it the entire time.

"Hahi! I'm sorry I didn't know." She let go of his hand.

"Hmpf. If I knew better, you actually wanted to keep me to yourself that is why you asked me to stop and watch the fireworks from here."

"Haaaahii! O-of course not. Not even in a million years."

* * *

Haru was on her way back to her hotel room when suddenly, she met Kyoko at the hallway.

"Haru-chan, I didn't see you the whole night. Where were you? Did you see the fireworks? It was very spectacular, wasn't it?"

"Yup! I was actually looking for you but there were too many people so I gave up. I decided to just watch it alone but luckily, Gokudera-san found me."

"I see. So that is why he suddenly ran off."

"Ran off? What do you mean?"

"Well, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun and I were supposed to watch the fireworks together but when Yamamoto-kun arrived, I don't know why but he suddenly ran off and said he has something important to do. Anyway, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to hang out with you because I was with Tsuna-kun the whole time."

"No problem desu! Haru doesn't mind at all."

"Okay then good night, Haru-chan."

"Hn, good night, Kyoko-chan."

.

.

.

That night, Haru couldn't sleep because of what her best friend has said to her. She told herself that there is no need to look into Hayato's action. However, the thought that the rude, cold idiot actually went out of his way to find her on his own volition couldn't stop her heart from fluttering.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I realized that the last time I updated this story was on Aug 15 so I decided to post a new chapter tonight.**

**Special thanks to and kawaiinekochan16, Akari. feat. Mido and VongolaViv for always taking time to review and for supporting me ever since chapter 1. I love you guys!:D I can't thank you enough! and to oliviaotakusama101 for flooding me with heartwarming and crazy reviews.**

**Thank you also to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter:**

**khausmiley, Neolazer, randomSweetness, jocetema and Guest**

**Thank you so much for loving this story!:3**

**Anyway, guys, I don't know why I came up with this dull chapter so please do not shoot me! I mean the mood in chapter 5 was fun and light even I enjoyed writing it. But this, I don't know anymore. Maybe the sad atmosphere with my other fic has been carried over here. Gaaah! Maybe I should add fluff to the story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, I want to apologize for not updating for over half a year now. I am really sorry especially to the people who were following this story! T.T I had writer's block and well, I sort of became lazy. I'm really sorry. Anyway, to the people who are stilll reading up to this point, if there is still any, I hope I just don't disappoint you after making you wait this long.**

**This chapter concludes the field trip arc btw.**

**And since it's really been so long, I already forgot how I portrayed and developed the characters originally in this story but oh well. Please just over**

**look the oocness especially since I added lots of fluff in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - First Kiss

* * *

It was around 4 in the morning when a thudding sound from the window awaken Haru from her sleep. She got up from her bed to check what it was. She pushed the curtain to the side and saw the baseball jock standing on the other side of the sliding door.

"Hahi! Takeshi-san?"

He placed his finger on his lips telling the brown haired girl to be quiet. Haru glanced at her roommate who was soundly asleep and then she immediately went out to the balcony.

"What are you doing here, Takeshi-san? What if the teachers find out you're here?"

"That's why I didn't pass through the hallway." He grinned, "Come with me."

"Eh? Where are we going at this hour? You can't be serious desu."

"Don't worry. Just come and hurry up."

"Okay. I'll just get my sandals and cardigan."

* * *

Under the starry sky, the two trailed down the beach and climbed up a high rocky coast at the edge of the sea.

"Why did you take Haru here?"

Takeshi sat down on a big rock and tapped the empty space on his side. "Sit here."

Haru sat beside him and looked at his direction. She blushed when she found him staring at her face closely. "W-what is it?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking…you also look beautiful with your hair down, Haru." _Strike 3._ That was the third time he said she's beautiful and just like the first and second time, she was caught off guard once again.

She turned her face away to hide her reddened face, "Hahi! What is wrong with you? Is this a new form of bullying, Takeshi-san?"

Takeshi laughed. He couldn't help but be amused with her reaction. She's really different with all the other girls he had met. "I told you many times before to drop the honorifics already, Haru."

"Haru also said numerous times that the first guy she'll ever call intimately would be her first boyfriend." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Then…" Takeshi looked straight into her eyes and with a serious tone, he asked her "How about having me as your boyfriend?"

Haru's eyed widened in shock. She opened her mouth to answer back but no words were coming out. She could feel her heartbeat racing and her mind went blank. She didn't know how to respond to that.

Takeshi could read from her surprised expression that she was having a hard time in the back of her mind, "Eh? I didn't think you'd take it seriously. I'm joking." He grinned playfully.

"O-f course H-Haru knew you were kidding desu. And that wasn't funny at all, Takeshi-san. Hmpf." Haru puffed her cheeks but she was relieved she was able to breathe again.

Takeshi chuckled but deep inside he was sighing in relief. Blurting something like that was actually a risk for him. He was just testing the waters. If Haru rejected him right there, it would have been the end for him. At least he got a favorable response. Since Haru was not able to give a reply, it could mean she is still sorting out her feelings, and he still has a chance.

"Haru, can I be honest with you?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Make sure you are not trying to pull another joke on me again, Takeshi-san."

Takeshi stood up and began speaking in a serious but calm manner, "You know, during the time when Gokudera found you under the bridge, I was there too and I heard everything you said…how you still feel about Tsuna… how you knew about his feelings for Kyoko…and how you were really hurting inside…"

"Takeshi-san…"

He started walking towards the edge of the sea cliff. "To tell you the truth, I felt jealous that you confided with Gokudera which you never did with me. Whenever I see through your mask, I constantly ask if you're fine but you always reply that you're okay even if you're not. I thought maybe you didn't want to talk about it, at least not with me, so I just let it go. But every time I do, I feel like I'm a horrible friend to you."

"T-that's not it, Takeshi-san!" Haru stood up and walked towards him, "I'm really sorry for making you feel that way. I swear I didn't mean to. It's just that whenever I'm with you, my heart is at peace. I always feel happy and serene every time we're together. You're just so cheerful and too kind that Haru doesn't want to make you worry."

Takeshi turned around so they were now standing face to face. "But from now on, I want you to lean on me, Haru. I'm not just someone whom you can only have fun with. If there is anything bugging you or if you have any problem, I want you to know that you can depend on me."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Haru threw away her worries and gave him a heartfelt smile. "I understand. I will. Thank you, Takeshi-san."

"That was weird, wasn't it? Sorry for suddenly bringing that up." He said as he scratches the back of his head.

"No, it's fine desu. I'm actually happy that you did. Now that there are no more hiding secrets between us, Haru is really eager to know…Who is the person you like, Takeshi-san?"

"Huh?!" Takeshi was startled.

"No need to be shy. Haru wouldn't spill it to anyone. Now, tell me!"

"W-where did that suddenly come from?" He turned to another direction to dodge her question.

"I just happened to pass by but I heard you say you like someone when a girl from the other class confessed to you."

"About that…I only said that so she would stop chasing me. I say the same excuse every time someone confesses to me." He chuckled nervously.

"Really? So you are not interested on anyone at the moment?" Takeshi glanced at Haru but when he saw her big doe-like eyes fixated at him, he immediately looked away.

"Anyway, you asked me earlier why I brought you here, right? I wanted to show you that."

"Don't suddenly change the topic!" Haru complained but she fixed her vision towards the direction where Takeshi was pointing at.

Faint rays of golden light bending through the shadowy sky came into sight. The pale glow of luminescence from the sun became radiant as the minute goes by and turned the dim lit firmament into a bright red sky. Haru watched as its brilliance illuminated the vast blue sea and green mountains. She was rendered speechless because of the beautiful and calm sunrise. She welcomed the sun with a smile as if it was beaming back at her.

.

.

.

"Haru is sincerely grateful to have seen such a scenic and breathtaking view. It's the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen in my whole life desu."

"Me too. It's certainly the most beautiful…" _because you're here with me, Haru._

"It has truly been a wonderful night or should I say morning? Without a doubt, this is the best part of my trip. Really, thank you for making my last school trip an unforgettable one, _Takeshi-kun!"_

"It's nothing, Haru." He smiled gently at her. "Wait. Just now…You…"_ Did she just slip her tongue?_

"Ahh! Haru has mulled over it and she decided to give up on Tsuna-san being the first guy she'll call very familiarly. I don't want to call him Tsuna-kun like Kyoko-chan does anyway. Since you are my best guy friend, I've decided that from now on, I'll be calling you Takeshi-kun."

A smile curved its way to the baseball jock's lips.

"Now then, we should head back to the hotel. My roommate might freak out when she wakes up and doesn't find Haru there. Let's go, Takeshi-kun."

Haru walked ahead and Takeshi followed her behind as they paced through the seashore.

"Ne, Haru, about the person I like…"

The bubbly girl turned around to face him, "What is it?"

.

.

.

"I can't tell it yet but I promise to tell you one day. That is for sure."

"Okay, whenever you are ready then."

'_Now is not yet the right time but I swear that I will let my feelings reach her someday.'_

* * *

-On the way home-

"Zzz...Zzz…"

Hayato glanced at the snoring girl beside him. He wondered if she didn't get enough sleep last night that she's sleeping like a log right now. _'This stupid woman is sleeping with her mouth open. How uncute.'_

The bus suddenly stopped and luckily before Haru could be thrown forward and fall out of her seat, Hayato grabbed her shoulders, pulled her backwards and leaned her on the back of her seat. '_Seriously, why do I have to take care of this idiot woman at this time?'_

Haru's head swayed back and forth as the bus started moving once again. Hayato couldn't help but notice that her head was sticking out at the aisle of the bus. '_Ignore her. Ignore her Ignore her.' _He told himself but he slowly pulled Haru's head close to him and laid it on his shoulder. He just couldn't leave her sleeping in an uncomfortable position with her head drooping towards the aisle '_What the heck am I doing?'_

He peeked at her sleeping face, unable to restrain himself from staring._ 'Tch. I must be really out of my mind. What did I see in this annoying woman anyway?'_

A blush soon crept over the smoking bomb's face when he realized that her face was so close to his. Her glossy lips looked so luscious and tempting. And the sweet aroma of strawberries oozing from her smelled so intoxicating it tickled him from the inside. Hayato immediately looked away, wanting to slap himself for having those weird thoughts for a moment. But he found himself staring at her sleeping form once again, their faces slowly inching closer and closer.

Hayato could hear a drum roll inside his chest as he felt his nose touching against hers and her warm breath caressing his lips. He couldn't fight the urge to kiss her any longer, he let his body take over his mind. He leaned in to close the gap between them but just before their lips met, chocolate brown eyes locked with his emerald orbs.

"Hahi!" the brown haired girl pulled away from him. She stood up and pointed a finger at him, "W-w-what do you think you're doing, bakadera?!"

"S-s-shut up!" The blushing boy grumbled as he got up from his seat. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Just now, you..you..you were trying to k-k-k-i-s-s Haru!", the flustered girl shouted.

"Like hell I did! Why would I even want to do that with a stupid woman like you?" Hayato's face turned even redder.

"T-then why is your face red?"

"It's not! A-are you crazy? Stop babbling nonsense, stupid!"

"Gokudera-san, Miura-san! Please tone down your voices, will you?" The class adviser interrupted.

The two looked around the bus and saw all eyes were watching them in amusement.

"Just make up and kiss already!" a boy shouted.

"Yeah, just let him have a smooch, Miura! Stop playing hard to get!" another boy agreed.

"It's the last school trip anyway so why not end it with a kiss to make a romantic memory." A girl added.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Everyone cheered in chorus.

"Hahi! W-what are you guys saying?" Haru protested, flailing her arms in the air.

"Tch. This is your fault for overreacting, idiot." The storm guardian folded his arms above his chest.

"Why me? You were the one who was trying to k-k-kiss me not the other way arou–"

The bus was suddenly brought to a halt.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" The audience broke out in applause and cheers.

Haru's eyes widened in shock as she found her lips pressed against that arrogant man's soft, warm and moist lips. Hayato's back was leaning against the window and his hands were holding her waist. Her fingers were tugging on his shirt somewhere near his shoulder, slightly trembling. The girl with pony tail could feel her heart throbbing really fast as if it was about to explode. She just got her first kiss! She couldn't believe that of all people, it would be with Gokudera.

"Way to go, Miura!"

"Wooo~! Never thought you were an aggressive one!"

Why did her first kiss have to go that way? It all happened so fast but what really shocked her the most is she was one who kissed Gokudera and not the other way around. When the bus driver suddenly pulled the break, she got thrown off balance, pushing Hayato to the window and accidentally kissing him on the lips. Haru thought she could die of embarrassment right now. Just how is she going to face him after what happened?

'_Stupid_ _bus driver!'_

* * *

**A/N: I just missed these couples. Rushed ending, sorry. So what do you think? I know I screwed up big time... Was it okay? Should I still continue it or not?**_  
_

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Complicated Feelings**

* * *

**Beep Beep Beep Beep!**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep!**

The alarm clock on Haru's bedside table buzzed like an angry bumble bee for the nth time. It was already 6:20 in the morning, and the brown haired girl who kept on pressing the snooze button still refused to get up from her bed.

"Haru-chan, breakfast is ready. Hurry up. You'll be late for school." She heard her mother calling from the kitchen.

"Yes…" She replied sluggishly, not moving an inch to jump out of bed.

Why does Monday have to come so fast?

She didn't want to get up.

She didn't want to go to school.

She didn't want to see the face of the silver haired boy after what happened last time.

"NOOO!" Haru pulled the blanket over head and buried her face on the pillow as she recalled the most embarrassing moment in her life. Two days had already passed since then yet the image of Hayato and her accidentally kissing still kept replaying in her mind.

'_Seriously, whoever is the crazy author of Haru's love life, what were you thinking? After going through romantic scenes such as bonfire, fireworks, and sunrise, you chose Haru's first kiss to happen in some random scenario desu. And to top it all, why with Bakadera?'_

"What is the problem, my dear?" Haru felt the bed sink behind her. "Are you sick?"

"Hahi! Okaachan(Mother)?" She uncovered herself and sat up. "H-haru is fine desu! Don't worry."

"Then why are you acting unusual?"

"It's nothing, kaachan. I swear." She leaped out of her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Really? Or maybe…" Her mother followed and stood by the door, watching her gargling. "Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?"

Haru was surprised with her mom's comment that it made her spit out the water in her mouth. "What? Haru doesn't have a boyfriend desu."

"Eh? The hot handsome silver haired guy who has been walking you home the past few days is not your boyfriend?"

"He's not!" The flustered girl took off her pajamas and changed into her uniform.

"HE'S NOT?! And here, your mom and dad are wondering when you are going introduce him to us. That's not good, Haru my dear. You should do something now or you'll lose your chance to have such a hot, handsome boyfriend. My my, you are so lucky to have such pretty guy to be that close to you. Use your charm to seduce–ehem–I mean to make him fall for you."

"Hahi! Okaachan, do even realize what you are saying to your daughter?" Haru grabbed her bag, went down the stairs and headed to the dining area to eat breakfast.

"Did I say something wrong?" Her mother sat across her while Haru was munching a chicken sandwich. "If I was a teenager in your time, I'd definitely chase that boy and he'd probably rank first in my 'Who-I-want-to-be-my-Boyfriend' list. But since your mom is already old, I'll just add him in my 'Who-I-want-to-be-my-Daughter's-Boyfriend' list or better yet I'm making him the number 1 candidate for my son-in-law."

Haru coughed as the piece of food got stuck in her gullet. "Ehem Ehem! Okaachan!" She grabbed a glass of milk to clear her throat.

"You know, if that ikemen and you end up together, you're definitely going to have a really cute baby. My my, your father and I are going to have a really cute grandchild."

That made Haru spray the milk she's drinking out of her mouth. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, Haru-chan, I prepared an extra bento. You should bring it and give it to him."

The reddened face girl ran as fast as she could. "NOOOO WAYYYYYY!"

* * *

...

* * *

When Haru entered the gates of Namimori High School, she couldn't help but notice the strange stares she was receiving from the students around the campus. She eyed them suspiciously as they look at her with eyes full of interest and amusement. They probably have heard about what happened last Friday between Gokudera and her. _Ignore them._ It was the only thing she could do anyway.

As she paced down the corridors, she noticed that a number of students were gathered in front of the Bulletin Board. She decided to see for herself what the fuss was all about and her chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. Posted on the huge flat slate was a picture of her not-so-romantic-first-kiss with the Smoking Bomb Hayato for everyone to see.

"H-h-haaaaaaaahiii!" Her face flushed red in embarrassment. She immediately took down the picture and tore it apart.

Boy A: "Eh? That's her, isn't she?"

Girl A: "Ah, that's right! It's her."

Boy B: "Gokudera's girlfriend?"

**Haru: "NO! That was just a misunderstanding! It's not what it seems like."**

Boy C: "How cute. She's shy about it."

Girl B: "Don't be embarrassed! You're such a lucky girl."

Girl C: "I'm jealous!"

Girl D: "Me too. Gokudera-sama is so cool and handsome."

**Haru: "HAAAAHHHII?"**

**.**

**Clang Clang!** The school bell rang.

.

Saved by the bell, Haru immediately ran to the rooftop while everyone else made their way to their respective classrooms. She didn't want to attend class because she knew her classmates will surely tease her. Unfortunately, the rooftop turned out to be the worst place to escape to because there standing under the bright clear sky was the last person she wanted to see.

The silver haired guy turned when he heard the door creaked open and his emerald orbs met with chocolate brown eyes.

"Oi, stupid woman. It's already homeroom period. What the hell are doing you here?"

"I could say the same to you, Gokudera-san." She pointed her index finger right at him.

"Tch." He folded his arms over his chest. "About the other day–"

Haru felt her body shivered. "Nooo! D-don't say another word. I-it was just an accident desu."

"Oi oi! You expect me to just let it slip. You knocked me unconscious after what happened, idiot. You really hit me hard on the head. Damn it."

"Stop calling Haru idiot. And you deserved it anyway!"

"Ha?! Oi, did you forget that you were the one who pushed me to the corner and k-ki…" He couldn't say it. Why can't he say the word? Suddenly, the storm guardian felt heat radiating from his face.

"Hahi! W-what are you saying? You were attempting to k-kiss Haru in the first place even before it happened anyway so it's your fault."

"Shut up, idiot woman!" Hayato couldn't think of a witty retort. Haru was right after all. He wasn't able to fight the urge to kiss her.

"Haru is so frustrated desu! To think her first kiss happened just like that, and of all people, I had it with a bully like you! Give it back!"

"Don't ask for the impossible, idiot. Why are you making a big deal out of it anyway? Lips are just like any other part in your body. Just imagine your elbow brushing against somebody else's elbow. It's the same thing." That's what Hayato said but deep down inside, his mind was telling him otherwise.

Haru didn't know why but she suddenly felt a twinge in her chest. She was already unhappy with how her first kiss transpired, and hearing something like that from the silverette only made her feel even worse. It's true she was disappointed that of all people, Gokudera Hayato was her first kiss but it's not because she disliked or hated him. He has been acting kind and nice to her recently after all – comforting her when he found her crying under the bridge, letting her cry on his back when she confirmed Tsuna likes Kyoko and finding her on his own volition when she got lost during the fireworks.

"Gokudera, you are a jerk! Kissing you is like kissing an empty carton of milk! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Haru yelled as she turned and ran away from him.

"What did you say, idiot woman?" The dynamite grumbled but the hahi girl was already gone.

Haru couldn't understand why she was afraid of facing Hayato. Was it because a part of her didn't want to find out that he didn't care at all? But it's not like she has feelings for him. No. That's impossible. She just felt insulted, rejected and unwanted after the dense silver haired idiot brushed the kiss aside like it was nothing. That's all there is to it. At least that's what she convinced herself.

* * *

.

.

.

"You are really an idiot when it comes to women, Hayato. Poor Haru-chan. You just made her cry."

"Shamal! What the hell are you doing here?"

The pervert doctor stood beside him, leaning on the metal wired fence. "Should I comfort her? That cute girl needs a doctor like me to mend her broken heart."

"Cut it out, you disgusting old man."

"First kiss is very important to girls, Hayato. They want it to be perfect. They want it to be romantic like kissing under the starry night sky, making out in the rain, or kissing before the sunrise in the beach."

"What the fuck are you saying? Things like that don't happen so conveniently just like in the movies."

"That is only unless the man makes an effort, Hayato. Women's dream…Don't you think it's the man's job to make it happen?"

"Tch." Hands in his pocket, the dynamite guy walked away leaving his former teacher behind. "What the hell are you babbling, old fart?"

Dr. Shamal smirked as he watched Hayato's retreating figure. Knowing his student so well, he wasn't an idiot. He probably understood his intended message.

'_Damn that perverted old man. It's not like I didn't get what he's trying to say at all. It's just that no matter how it happened, it still wouldn't make that idiot woman happy. It's not a matter of how and where but who. If it was Juudaime, she probably wouldn't care if he stole her first kiss just like that. As long as it is him, she'd be jumping of happiness like a crazy idiot.'_

* * *

.

Meanwhile, when Haru was running down the hallways, she unexpectedly bumped into a familiar figure. She fell on her butt as sheets of paper scattered around the floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The boy immediately approached her to help her get up, reaching out his hand to her. "Haru?"

"Hahi!" The brown haired girl looked up upon hearing the familiar voice. "Tsuna-san?"

"What are you doing out here, Haru?" He asked nonchalantly as they picked up the pieces of paper that got strewn when they crashed into each other.

"Eh? Eto..."

"It's because of the picture on the bulletin board, isn't it?"

"Hahi!" Her big doe-like eyes blinked. "Y-you also saw it, Tsuna-san?, T-that was –"

"It surprised me."

"Eh?"

"I didn't know you were in that kind of relationship with Gokudera-kun. I always thought you didn't get along because you always bicker with each other. But who am I kidding? Even I have noticed recently that behind all the fights, you've actually gotten pretty close. I'm glad if the two of you are happy."

"No!" She shook her head as she flailed her arms in the air. "That was just an accident. There's nothing between the two of us, Tsuna-san."

'_No way! Tsuna-san is the last person I want to misunderstand.'_

"Eh? Really?"

"Really. Haru is telling the truth. Kissing Gokudera-san is Haru's worst nightmare desu." She locked her chocolate brown eyes with his auburn orbs. They were brimming with persistence, convincing him that the kiss with his right-hand man was not what it seemed like.

The brunette chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, if you say so. I guess there was really no way you two would end up liking each other."

"But of course! Haru would never fall for that rude, cold idiot desu!"

The young Vongola boss laughed a little, "But you know, Haru, Gokudera-kun may appear to be rough and ignorant but that's only because he's been through a lot in the past. So I hope you could try to understand him."

The hahi girl got taken aback with Tsuna's casual remark. Suddenly, it hit her that Hayato was always there for her but she knew nothing about him. He was always listening to her frustrations about her unrequited love but never once did she do anything for him. She has always been relying on him whenever she needed someone to comfort her yet she still kept on constantly quarreling with him. Then she realized how strange their relationship was. Sometimes they were cool with each other but most of the time they argue and fight. Didn't that mean they were really close friends? But what kind of friend is she when she doesn't even know anything about his life and couldn't do anything for him?

'_Wait! W-what are you thinking, Haru? It's not like Gokudera-san would want you to care about him anyway. He only just thinks of you as a pest desu.'_

"But to think Gokudera-kun and you had kissed when you don't even like each other." The spiky haired boy sighed. "I was with Kyoko-chan the whole time during the school trip but I still couldn't get the courage to confess. I am really hopeless."

"Tsuna-san…" The brown haired girl felt a pang in her chest. There she was convincing the love of her life that the kiss was all a misunderstanding but the object of her affection couldn't care less at all. All he ever thinks of is Kyoko. "Don't worry! Haru would lend you a hand desu! Leave it to me! Haru will come up with a plan to hook you up together."

The young Vongola's boss face turned beet red. "Eh? You don't really have to do that, Haru. It's okay."

"Don't be shy, Tsuna-san! Haru is Kyoko-chan's best friend. I'm probably the best wingwoman you could ever have."

Haru has long accepted that Tsuna will never love her the way she loves him. She is not his sun. It was something she could never be. But even if she couldn't give him happiness, she wanted to support and help him attain his happiness. It was the least she could do for the person she has loved for 5 years.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing out there in the corridor? Are you skipping class?" A teacher called their attention.

"Ah! I have to take these to the faculty. I'm sorry, Haru, but I have to go ahead. You should also go to your class now."

She gave him a faint smile. "Okay…"

* * *

...

* * *

Haru walked home alone, contemplating about the unfavorable things that were happening to her. Of all people, why did she have to end up kissing the person who always calls her stupid and finds her nothing but annoying? Moreover, everyone else in the school had the wrong idea of their relationship, telling her how lucky she was when the silvered haired idiot doesn't even give a damn at all for stealing her precious first kiss. And worst of all, why did she tell the person she loves that she is going to help him get together with her best friend? Is she a masochist? It's already painful enough to know that he didn't like her back. Did she really have to insist on doing something that will only bring her more pain?

"Yo!" A jaunty voice brought her back to reality as she felt a gentle tap on her back. She looked on her side and was greeted by a warm and carefree smile.

"Hahi! Takeshi-kun?"

"You didn't eat lunch with us today. Are you okay, Haru?"

"Yes. Haru is fi–" She stopped and shook her head. She's not going to lie and tell her best guy friend that she's fine again liked she always used to when she was obviously not. She promised she'll rely on him more and will no longer hide secrets from him. "Well, weird things keep on occurring one after another desu."

The rain guardian clenched his fists as he calmly asked her, "Like you and Gokudera kissing?"

"Hahi!" The brown haired girl blushed a little. "T-that was just a misunderstanding! It was only an accident! It's not what it seems it like."

The guy walking by her side chuckled. "I figured."

"Hahi! What is funny, Takeshi-kun?"

He sighed heavily, placing his palm on his forehead, "Thank goodness. I was worried over nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He placed his hand over Haru's head and ruffled her hair. "I was just thinking you must have had a hard time saying those lines a billion times trying to clear the misunderstanding. And you probably have to do it over and over again in the following days." The baseball jock chuckled.

"Mou…It's not a laughing matter, Takeshi-kun! You just can't imagine what Haru has been through today! Boys and girls were flocking over me, asking about my relationship with Gokudera-san. It's annoying and tiresome." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her lips.

"Haru, is there really nothing going on between Gokudera and you?" He blurted out, just to make sure. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to get off the heavy feeling in his chest.

"Absolute none!" The flustered woman shouted.

.

All of a sudden, a motorcycle came rushing down the street in an unbelievable speed.

.

"Watch out!" The dark haired boy acted on instinct, pushing the brown haired girl to the side to keep her from the impending danger.

When Takeshi turned to face Haru, he found the said girl trapped in his arms, leaning against the wall. A blush soon crept over his face. He has never seen her beautiful face this close and it has also turned as red as his. He could feel his heartbeat racing as her chocolate brown eyes stared right back at his honey colored orbs. He felt a tingling sensation in the inside as the tips of their noses touched. Their warm breaths were blowing against each other's lips, making the air around them grew heavier.

"I'm sorry." The baseball jock slowly pulled back.

"No, that was just…" The blushing girl clenched her hand over chest. Her heart felt as if it was about to burst.

'_I wonder…What is this feeling?'_

* * *

**_A/N: Rushed ending again... SORRY! I also apologize if it always takes me forever to update. So what do you think of this chapter? I hope it was fine. huhu  
_**

**_Thank you for the kind reviews, everyone. I really appreciate them from the bottom of my heart. I would do my best to continue and hopefully, finish this story. You guys are my inspiration and motivation.  
_**

**Uchihas1010Hyuuga, Ace Clover, Diapphire, Rui6666, Gab18.2****7 _Thank you~!_** You just don't know how much it means to me!:3  


**To kawaiinekochan16, Akari feat Mido, puripri and jocetema Thank you so much! It's really heartwarming to know that you guys are still with me! Thanks for the neverending support, guys. I love you~!**


End file.
